Going Back
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: Mabel and Dipper head back to Gravity Falls for high school. Many surprises await the twins as they make new friendships and even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper's POV**

I sigh as I stare out the car window. The soft tapping of raindrops on the car nearly puts me to sleep. My parents sit silently in the car, not wanting to let us go. I turn my head to look at my twin sister, Mabel. She's too focused on Snapchat to notice me. The 12 year old girl had transformed into a 16 year old woman since we last visited our great uncle in Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Mabel's oversized sweaters, skirts, ballet flats, and headbands had been replaced with crop tops, short shorts, combat boots, and messy buns. I myself had changed a bit since our last visit. I no longer wore caps, but had shaggy brown hair, usually in a beanie. I had discovered this magical place called a gym as soon as we had moved to our new home back in LA, and finally experienced this feeling called strength! \(~,~)/ Anyways, I loved to wear plaid button downs, jeans or shorts, and converse.

"Dipper, are you nervous?" I hear Mabel say. "We had the choice to go to high school back at home, but we chose Gravity Falls instead." Before I get to answer, we pull up to the familiar Mystery Shack. Before the car even comes to a full stop, Mabel is halfway to the open arms of our great uncle, Stan. I decide to be the gentleman and pull our suitcases and moving boxes out of the brand new yellow Hummer that I always admired.

Carrying all of our stuff, I slowly make my way across the lawn to the front door. Soon, I'm close enough to hear Mabel talking to Stan. "And I spilled orange juice all over my brand new shirt! It was terrible!" "Wow! It sounds like you've had quite the four years! Why don't you begin to unpack upstairs while I say hi to your brother." Mabel skips off as I approach Stan and set down my stuff.

"My God, Dipper, is that you? I must say, I admire your taste. It reminds me of that actor Mabel was telling me about, Jeo Thames, or something." I want to correct him, since Theo happens to be my role model, but I stay quiet. "I have missed you so much Stan! I can't wait to spend more time with you!" I say while we exchange a hug. I grab my stuff and head inside as my parents approach Stan. Being the curious person I am, I stand outside the door to listen.

"I was wondering where the rent a car place is, do you happen to know?" I hear my dad ask. "Why wouldn't you just drive home in your car?" Stan questions. "Well, don't tell them, but for their 16th birthdays coming up, we thought we might give the twins our Hummer." I do a mental happy dance, then race upstairs to tell Mabel.

When I get upstairs, I am greeted by the goat once again, on my bed. I shove him off and start unpacking. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a small yellow piece of notebook paper. It reads:

**Dear Dipper,**

**It's been a month since you left Gravity Falls. I miss you more than anyone. I can't believe you're gone, and I really hope you return. If you do, please meet me in the woods once you're settled. My number is (373)-737-3737, please text me before you arrive.**

**I really miss you and love you,**

**Wendy**

I rush out of the room before Mabel can notice the tear running down my cheek. Wendy. A person I had not thought about for a long time, loved me.

**Mabel's POV**

A tear rolls down my cheek as we pass the infamous, yet familiar, Welcome to Oregon sign. I start to wonder about our new high school. Who's going to be there? Who will I meet? Will Pacifica be there? I get interrupted by a snore. I look over to see Dipper, fast asleep. He looks to cute when he's sleeping. I sneak a picture before he can awake and steal my phone and delete it.

After a while of eavesdropping on my parents and a few Snapchats, I decide to read. I pull out my book and read until I recognize the outdoorsy smell of Gravity Falls. All the familiar sights bring tears of joy, and tears of sadness to my eyes. Dipper wakes up, as if on cue, and I see a smile cross his face.

"How was you nap, bro bro? Did you dream about Wendy?" I taunt. "Shut up, Mabel!" Dipper replies, giving me a hard shove. "Now, you two behave yourselves. I don't want to have to drive back up here and see one of you hurt." my dad says. Its then, that I realize how much I'm going to miss them. My thoughts are quickly interrupted when we pull up to the familiar Mystery Shack.

Before my dad even stops the car, I'm halfway to Grunkle Stan's waiting arms. "Mabel, look at how much you've grown! It's so good to see you again!" "I've missed you so much, too!" I start to tell him about my big orange juice catastrophe, then run inside to start unpacking.

As soon as I step into the gift shop, I'm greeted by the all familiar, yet strange, smell of the Mystery Shack. I inhale the cedar scent and the rush upstairs to the attic. The room seems so empty without all our stuff, and it's kind of makes it look sad. A few minutes later, Dipper comes up with our bags/boxes. I immediately reach for my box of clothes and place them in the closet and drawers. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a small pink blob. Then, I realize that the blob was Waddles! "Waddles, I've missed you so much!" I shout in excitement.

I completely ignore the 5SOS posters I was putting up and start snuggling with Waddles. A few minutes later, I realize, this is stupid. Why is an almost 16 year old snuggling with a pig? I immediately dismiss that thought and go back to unpacking, Waddles on the bed with me.

It's not for another 10 minutes, I realize that Dipper is gone. I look over to see that his phone isn't on the desk anymore, so he probably took it with him. I try to text him, but then the worst thing happens... I CANT GET ANY WIFI! I decide that I need to have a serious talk with Stan about that, since he is going to have 2 teenagers living with him for a few years. I figure that Dipper is fine, and gDipper is fine, and go back to unpacking. Again. Why am I so easily distracted?

**WOOO HOOOO! DONE WITH CHAPTER 1! Yassssss! What do you think? I have some twists coming in chapter 2 that will blow your mind! Literally... I'm going to summon Bill and have him posses you! JK, JK I love you guys! Keep reading and reviewing! ~ W.I.B.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's POV

I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I ran through the Mystery Shack gift shop. On my way out I am stopped by my parents and Stan. "Where are ya headed, Dip?" Stan inconveniently asks. I'm not the best liar, but I manage to think up something quickly. "I... uh... wanted to see what has changed here since I left." Which wasn't entirely false, but Stan bought it. "Hey make sure you have your phone on you, kiddo. If you run into any trouble, call the police, then either me or your parents." I give him a nod, then head to the forest.

Remembering to text Wendy before I arrive, I pull out my phone and the slip of paper with her number on it. It takes me a minute to decide what to say then eventually I come up with:

**Hey Wendy! Its me, Dipper. I am back in town for a while, and I got your note. Looking forward to catching up with you!**

Within a minute, I have a response.

**Looking forward to seeing you too! I'll be at the log in 5. :3**

Phew! That was over with! Since I have 5 minutes to spare, I decide to head downtown to see if I can find some old friends to catch up with. Then all of a sudden, an old pickup truck pulls up beside me, and before it even stops completely, out jumps Soos! "Dipper? Is that you?" He asks. I nod as he comes over for a hug. "You look so grown up, Dip! How long has it been? 3, 4, years?" Before I can answer, a girl gets out of the car. I immediately recognize her as Melody. "Weren't you that kid who introduced me and Soos?" I answer, "Well, actually it was my sister Mabel, but I was there too."

I talk to Soos for a few minutes and find out that Soos and Melody are engaged! Just wait until I tell Mabel! Then I realize that I should probably get going. I say goodbye, then head back towards the woods.

I reach the clearing with the log and see that Wendy is not there yet. I sit down on the log and wait for her. About a minute or two later, I see a figure emerge from the forest.

It's not Wendy.

**Yay! Chapter 2! Comment who you think the person is! ~W.I.B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper's POV**

"My, My, Dipper Pines is that really you?" A familiar voice says. "You've grown so much, are those muscles? Is that the start of a beard I see? I have to say, I admire your taste in clothing." I reach up to touch my chin. I gave up shaving a few weeks ago, and girls seem to like to touch the scruff, so I just left it. Gideon Gleeful steps out from under the mass of trees and into the clearing where I am sitting. The little turd has not changed since I saw him last. He may be a little taller, but that's where it all stops.

"What do you want Gideon?" I say in my fiercest voice. "Oh Dipper, I just wanted to be the first one to welcome you back to Gravity Falls" Did he really think I would fall for that? ''What do you REALLY want Gideon?" "Well since you asked, I want to see your sister Mabel again. I'm sure she has become quite the woman now, judging by how much you have grown. Basically I want a second chance."

"SERIOUSLY GIDEON?! AFTER YOU FUCKED UP OUR LIVES?! Why did you make me come anyway, and not her, anyway?" I question. "I knew your affection for Wendy would bring you here. I honestly have no idea what would bring Mabel to my sights." He ever so innocently says, which really bothers me. "You idiot, Gideon! I will not let you see her!" I then get up and run back to the Mystery Shack.

**Mabel's POV**

Dipper comes bursting upstairs as I am piling pillows in my reading nook. "What's wrong with you? bursting up here. You nearly gave me a heart attack, ya big dork!" I ask. "Ok, so I found this note supposedly from Wendy, but really it was a trap for Gideon to ask me to get you so he can have a second chance. I told the turd to stay away from you. I just wanted to warn you and Soos and Melody are engaged." Dipper says so fast that I can barely tell what he is saying. "Hold up, so Gideon wants to go out with me, again, and Soos and Melody are engaged?" I try to clear up what he was saying. Dipper just shrugs and says "Pretty much."

I watch Dipper begin to unpack, then reach for my clarinet case. I wet my reed while finishing up arranging my side of the room. I have to say it looks amazing, with mint and gray Aztec print covers and peach colored pillows on my bed, a charging area for my phone, iPad, and laptop, and a reading/homework/band practice nook. Then, I put together my clarinet and practice my scales.

"Hey, kids we need you down here for a minute!" My dad yells up to us. Dip and I scramble to get downstairs. Once we are downstairs and in the Mystery Shack, we are greeted by mom, dad, and Stan all standing with suspicious grins. ", what's up?" Dipper finally says. Mom steps over with a small box in her hand. "This was supposed to be for you two's birthday next month, but we thought it was necessary for us to give you now" Dipper has a huge smile on his face, almost like he knows what is in the box.  
>I carefully take off the bow, and open the lid to find the keys to dad's Hummer! I shriek and jump up to hug my parents. Dipper does the same, well minus the shrieking, and we run out to the car and take it for a test drive around town. Since we had already gotten our licenses before we left, we figured we'd have to renew them.<p>

We head over to the Gravity Falls Police Department, where we are greeted by Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs. We get the same old, you two have grown up so much, then finally get to business. After we get our licenses renewed, we go for celebratory ice cream at Brusters.

**Yay Chapter 3! Sorry my chapters are short... when I type them on Office, they seem longer. Please comment any suggestions! I love hearing from you guys! I'm thinking about doing a Wendip one-shot? What do you guys think? X3 ~W.I.B.**


End file.
